Various compounds have been examined for their potential as agricultural and horticultural pesticides, and among them, certain kinds of anthranilic acid ester compounds have been reported to be useful as microbicides (for example, see Patent Literature 1 to 5 and Non Patent Literature 1). In addition, certain kinds of anthranilic acid ester compounds are reported in Patent Literature 6 to be useful as insecticides.